My Butters
by Futile Resistance
Summary: Butters and Eric live together now. And on this day, Kenny tries to steal Butters away from Eric... but Eric claims Butters as his own.


So... recently, I've become what I've purely hated for years. A fag. And it's all because of that stupid little... Butters.  
I mean, I'm not slightly gay... We share a damn bed! We're like a freaking married couple! But... when I say that, I don't mean I don't like it... I just, feel kinda odd about it...  
"Eric!" Butters called to me as I laid in bed. "It's time for school!" I groaned. I hate school.  
"No, I'm sick today..." I mumbled as I rolled onto my stomach. I heard him come skipping up the stairs.  
He entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at me with those eyes. Damn those eyes... "Pleeeeaaasseee?" he said, giving me a big, bright smile.  
"Eck, don't look at me like that..." I said and buried my face in my pillow. He snuggled up next to me and shook me.  
"Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up!" He shouted as he shook me. I thought I was going to get motion sickness.  
"Fine!" I said, nudging him my elbow. He smiled and clapped.  
"Yay!" He said in his cute voice. I planted a kiss on his forehead. He was so...  
"Irresistible" I thought out loud. He blushed.  
"I'm... 'Irresistible'?" He blushed more and giggled. Well, now he knew how special he was.  
"Shoo." I said to him. "Go wait outside for me." He gladly nodded and skipped off.  
He's so adorable.  
I finished getting dressed and headed outside.

...

I stopped.  
Kenny was holding Butters from behind, kissing his neck.  
_My_ Butters.  
"S-Stop! K-Kenny!" Butters shouted.  
"He he... you want me to stop? I don't think so" That bastard said to him in a lusty voice.  
I stomped over to them and glared.  
"E-Eric! It's not what it looks like!" Butters said, at this point he was crying. He was so scared of what Kenny was doing to him that he was actually crying. Nobody makes _My_ Butters cry.

"You might as well tell Cartman." Kenny said, one of his hands un-doing Butters's belt. "You're a total slut."

Butters cried more and tried to break from his hold. "I-I'm n-not... a slut!" He managed. I pulled him from Kenny at that point.

"Woah, woah, what are you doing with my little Butters pal?" Kenny said, holding onto Butters's shirt. '_His_' little Butters pal? I nailed him in the nose with my fist, and he fell to the ground.

"Heh, _Your_ Butters?" I said looking over him. "Butters in _Mine_. I used to think he was a stupid fag, But now I know what a wonderful person He is. He's _way _too special for a sick pervert like you."  
I looked over to Butters who was blushing now.  
"What's so special about Butters?" Kenny said, holding his bloody nose.  
I smiled at Butters. "The list is too long... I could never tell you all the reasons." I hugged Butters close to me. "But the most amazing thing about him... is that he can love someone like me."  
Kenny scoffed. "That really _Is_ a talent. Psh, you guys deserve each other. I'm gonna go fondle Tweek." He turned to walk away, but I grabbed the hood on his hoodie.  
"If you lay a finger on Tweek I'll break your neck. Find someone who's single." Craig would totally owe me one for that.  
"T-Thanks E-Eric...GAH! No-Nobody's e-e-ever defended me b-before" I turned and saw Tweek standing with Craig. Craig smiled to Butters. "Wow, Butters. You really worked wonders on Cartman. Thanks dude." Craig said to Butters. Butters really _Did_ make me soft.  
He's so amazing.  
"Eric..." Butters said. "Can we be sick today? I'd much rather spend time laying in bed all day with you than go to school"  
I patted his head. "Ok, Butters. Let's go."  
We walked away, but something stopped me.  
"Y-you guys m-make a cute c-couple." Tweek stuttered.  
"Same to you. That's quite a guy you got there, Craig." I said, holding a thumbs up in the air.  
"Screw you, fatass." Craig said. By the tone of his voice I knew was kidding.  
"Heh, I hope your guinea pig dies." I said to him, kidding too.  
Me and Butters got home and headed to our room.  
He hopped into the bed and rolled around. I walked over and sat on the edge. He pulled me over to lay down.  
"I love you, Eric" He said.  
"That's such an amazing skill" I said to him and hugged him.  
"It's not a skill, it's a choice. I choose to love you." He kissed my cheek.  
"You are way to irresistable. I'm amazed it's not illegal." I said to him.  
"Same to you." He said.  
"I love you, because I know you're mine" I whispered to him. He looked up at me with those big blue eyes "And I always will be" he said to me.

I love _My _Butters.


End file.
